


Food

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: Gaim spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouta hasn't forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>(spoilers for Gaim 46 and the end of Wizard, based on something on Tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

_NITOU KOUSUKE._

Kousuke's eyes snapped open and he got to his feet. "Aw, Chimera, I was asleep," he groused, turning around. He was expecting to see his Chimera (not 'his' in terms of ownership, he wasn't stupid enough to ever think of Chimera that way even in the relative privacy of his own underworld) - and he did, but...

But there was also a guy there in a natty silver outfit, with bright blond hair. The air sort of shimmered around him, at least as much as there was actually air down here. Or shimmering. Or anything, really. Kousuke decided it was best not to think about it. 

_DO NOT WORRY, NITOU KOUSUKE._

"Don't say it, don't say it, I'm not worried," Kousuke blustered automatically, folding his arms across his front. He was quite pleased that he was in his usual daytime outfit of jeans, blue and white t-shirt, tan shirt, instead of the Ultraman boxers he'd gone to sleep in. "This guy's just a better class of hallucination, that's all. I don't usually get 'em down here, and anyway Kouta wouldn't do anything shitty." 

The guy nodded, and Kousuke reran the last thirty seconds in his head. **"Hello, Kousuke."**

"Kouta? Oh. Kouta. Hey. Um..."

Before he could ask, Kouta made a gesture, and it was kind of like light shone briefly on the space behind Chimera. Chimera made a small satisfied sound and settled back on his haunches. The light showed trees, and that hinky fruit that Chimera liked.

Kousuke blinked.

**"I hope it's all right. Mai and I had to leave this planet with everything from Helheim, to keep Earth safe. But I knew you needed..."**

Kousuke shook his head swiftly, beginning to grin. He exchanged looks with Chimera, who nodded a big calm nod at him. "Nah, it's great! Thanks! But what about you guys, you doing okay?" 

The shining figure exhaled, seeming more human again for a brief moment. He smiled back. **"A lot has happened,"** he admitted ruefully, **"and I can't say I'm happy with all of it. But Mai and I are safe, and we'll be able to come back and visit now and then. The fruit won't get out of control down here. I was able to modify it so it will keep growing, no matter how much Chimera needs, and both of you will be safe from it. Best wishes to Haruto-tachi."**

"No, wait-"

Kousuke wanted to ask him more, wanted to check on him, wanted to properly express his gratitude, but he found himself on the floor next to the bed in a tangle of sheets and his Ultraman boxers. 

Haruto's face appeared over the side of the bed. (Probably attached to the rest of him, or Kousuke was gonna scream.) One side of his hair stuck up like he'd been in a stiff wind. A yawn. "You okay, Mayonnaise?" 

Kousuke took the offered hand. "...yeah, I think so. The weirdest thing just happened! We gotta look at the news about Zawame." 

But first he pulled Haruto down on top of him, just to hear him yelp.


End file.
